1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors with grounding devices, and particularly to the card edge connector with signal contacts and grounding contacts for engagement with a card received in the connector and with a mother board on which the connector is mounted.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,099 discloses a high speed card edge connector having signal contact members and ground contact members wherein the ground contact member is spaced both vertically and horizontally from the associated contact section of the signal contact member whereby the contact section of the signal contact member will not engage grounding means on the inserted card.
The disadvantages of the aforementioned prior patent, includes using a single ground contact member corresponding each pair of signal contact members in a transverse plane. The blanked or stamped ground contact member uses too much material on a row carrier, so it is not economic enough. Additionally, the stamped ground contact member should be installed or inserted into the housing of the connector one by one, so it takes time and complicates the manufacturing process. Moreover, the simplex type ground contact member is relatively small the thin, so it tends to create inductance resulting in grounding bounces and noises, thus precluding the efficient true signal transmission.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a high speed card edge connector having a grounding device which is adapted to be easily installed and to obtain the reliable and good grounding effect.